Shadows and Beauty
by a-serra
Summary: Belle is finally free to live her own life... but what keeps drawing her back into the shadows? A bit of a love triangle, M for future content.


Belle stood in the empty library and sighed deeply. This was the beginning, she mused, but also an end. As Rumpelstiltskin walked out the door, she realized that he would never love her in the way that she deserved to be loved. He would never live without magic, and his magic was cruel. She still wished him the best and loved him deeply, but it was time to move on with her life.

Despite her heavy heart, she began by cleaning the library. For as long as it had been boarded up everything was still in remarkably good condition, and she found the task of tidying more of a pleasure than a chore. As she took to cleaning, organizing, and figuring out her way around, she found herself in the children's section. Her fingers trailed along the binders of several books before she paused on a particularly elaborate book titled "Beauty and the Beast."

_I have to remember that_, she thought mirthfully, but continued down the aisle.

It was hours later and well into the night that she realized how quickly time had passed and decided to retire to her apartment, but as she walked into the connected living quarters, she began to feel the weight of being alone. Again. It seemed like she was destined to be alone. As she stood in the empty room and listened to the sound of silence, she almost gave into it.

_Not a chance_, she thought. It was finally time to start experiencing life.

Belle ran a comb through her disheveled curls, splashed some water on her face, and made her way out into the darkness of Storybrooke in the hopes of finding Ruby. Unfortunately, as she approached Granny's Diner, she realized that it must be very late as all of the lights were off other than the faint glow coming from behind the counter. She tried to peer in through the window when she heard a gruff male voice from behind her.

"Are there often such beautiful women out after dark in this town?" The voice asked with what could only be described as dark amusement, "and here I thought there was no nightlife in Storybrooke."

Belle turned, startled. The sky was dark and she couldn't clearly make out the figure standing at least 10 paces away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do I know you?" Belle asked timidly. She squinted in an attempt to see more clearly in the darkness when a match struck and flared, causing her to start, and the figure laughed as the light illuminated his face briefly. He was dark, tall, and decidedly handsome, but looked more than a little dangerous and lurking in the darkness wasn't helping any. She started to back away, slowly, when she tripped over the sidewalk curb nearly falling backwards.

The dark stranger rushed to her side in a moment, steadying her, and looking even more amused than he sounded earlier. As his hand grabbed her arm, a jolt of electricity shot through her body, and she realized just how rarely a man has touched her in her life. She was grateful for the darkness as she was now blushing furiously.

"Now don't go swooning already, love," the stranger said, this time with a toothy grin. A bit cocky, sure, but his mannerisms were friendly and disarming.

"Oh," Belle said softly, "thank you… I guess?" She then laughed lightly. "But really, I supposed it's quite late, and I should be getting back home. I'm not even sure why I'm out at this time of night." Belle shrugged sheepishly and started to turn away when the man again called out.

"Do you have a name, Beauty?" The man asked.

Belle stopped mid-turn and paused for a moment before answering.

"My name is Belle," she replied shortly.

He chuckled "So I call you Beauty, and your name is Belle? Is this a joke you're playing on me?"

Now Belle laughed, "Of course not," she paused, then decided to go for it, "But now I must know your name, as it's only fair," she said, more coyly than she had intended.

The man chuckled again and bowed deeply. "Well I'm never one to refuse a lady. Killian Jones, at your service, Beauty," the man answered, then spontaneously took her hand and kissed it gently. Another shocking jolt of energy flowed through Belle. "But you know, love, you shouldn't be out walking alone at night. There are some real... characters around here."

"So I see," Belle replied with a grin, "but I can take care of myself, Killian Jones, so don't you worry about me." And then with what she felt was the proper parting words, she spun on her heel and walked back to her apartment, only checking back once to see Killian's dark shadow watching her with what she was sure was bemused admiration.

Within minutes she was back at her small apartment attached to the library - alone - and let herself in quickly. As she shut the door behind her she realized that for the first time she was free-free to do what she wanted, when she wanted, and the feeling was at once frightening and exhilarating. As she prepared for bed, she felt a flutter of anticipation in her heart, a very unfamiliar sensation. She knew that nothing would come of it, but the way that Killian, a complete stranger, had looked at her, was more adoring than any look Rumpelstiltskin had ever given her. The thought was painful but also a little exciting.

_No going back_, Belle thought to herself. She hugged her pillow tightly as she drifted to sleep and began to dream about all of the possibilities that tomorrow could bring.

* * *

Neither Belle nor Killian noticed another figure lurking in the dark, watching them from afar. A man who was not quite as amused at the development. As Rumpelstiltskin began his own walk home, he was already beginning to plot.


End file.
